


all burn together

by Evandar



Series: Tolkien Drabbles [8]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Don't copy to another site, Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/pseuds/Evandar
Summary: Bilbo is too small to make a decent snack. Smaug probably wouldn't care, but he can always hope.





	all burn together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



Last time, he hadn’t noticed Smaug’s beauty. Sheer terror had overwhelmed him. He’d wooed Smaug with honeyed words while thinking of how much he _hadn’t wanted to be there_. This time, with a whole lifetime already lived, he can see that his flattery had been understated.

He’d been an idiot, then. He’s being an idiot now, putting faith in a being so wicked. But scarlet scales are warm beneath his feet as he’s lifted _too far up_ into the air, surrounded by talons. He’s hopeful as Smaug lifts him high above the hoard to peer down at him in curiosity.

He forces himself to stay upright and look straight into that golden eye. Smaug is cruel and intelligent and potentially far too valuable to be shot down above Esgaroth. Bilbo _has_ to try. And, should he fail, well. Should he fail then the ring will be far from the Shire, and with luck, Frodo will be spared regardless.

He clears his throat. “I had heard tell of your might, O Smaug,” he says. “Of your power and majesty.”

The great eye narrows. “Go on,” the dragon replies. His voice vibrates through Bilbo’s entire body. He steadies himself against a claw.

“I have found that which could enslave you,” Bilbo tells him, somehow pretending to be brave. Smaug is going to _kill him_ and he’s going to _haunt_ the Valar _forever_ for making him come back. “I found it deep beneath the mountains and I brought it here so that you might break the chains that would ensnare you, because you, O Smaug the Magnificent, King Under the Mountain, are worthy of so much more than pain and suffering.”

The ring is heavy and resentful in his pocket, but Smaug’s gaze is far too keen. His forked tongue flickers. “I’m listening.”


End file.
